Structures are commonly inspected for any type of internal or external damage to or flaws in the structure. For example, inspection may be required to validate the integrity and fitness of a structure for continued use in manufacturing and future ongoing use in-service. A typical inspection method is non-destructive inspection (NDI) which involves thoroughly examining a structure without harming the structure or requiring significant disassembly of a product including the structure. Among the structures that are routinely tested are composite structures, such as composite sandwich structures and other adhesive bonded panels and assemblies. In this regard, composite structures are commonly used throughout the aircraft industry because of the engineering qualities, design flexibility and low weight of composite structures, such as the stiffness-to-weight ratio of a composite sandwich structure. For example, composite structures are used to fabricate parts for F-22 aircraft. As such, it is frequently desirable to inspect composite structures to identify any flaws, such as cracks, voids or porosity, which could adversely affect the performance of the composite structure. For example, typical flaws in composite sandwich structures, generally made of one or more layers of lightweight honeycomb or foam core material with composite or metal skins bonded to each side of the core, include disbonds which occur at the interfaces between the core and the skin or between the core and a septum intermediate skin.
Non-destructive inspection may be performed using a variety of methods, including pulse-echo (PE), through transmission (TT), or shear wave inspection techniques to obtain data, such as for thickness gauging, detection of laminar defects and porosity, and/or crack detection in the structure. Resonance, pulse echo or mechanical impedance sensors may be used to provide indications of voids or porosity, such as in adhesive bondlines of the structure. High resolution inspection of aircraft structure are commonly performed using semi-automated ultrasonic testing (UT) to provide a plan view image of the part or structure under inspection. While solid laminates may be inspected using one-sided pulse echo ultrasonic (PEU) testing, composite sandwich structures typically require through-transmission ultrasonic (TTU) testing for high resolution inspection. In through-transmission ultrasonic inspection, ultrasonic sensors such as transducers, or a transducer and a receiver sensor, are positioned facing the other but contacting opposite sides of the structure to be inspected such as opposite surfaces of a composite material. An ultrasonic signal is transmitted by at least one of the transducers, propagated through the structure, and received by the other transducer. Data acquired by sensors, such as TTU transducers, is typically processed by a processing element, and the processed data may be presented to a user via a display.
Non-destructive inspection may be performed manually by technicians who typically move an appropriate sensor over the structure. Manual scanning generally consists of a trained technician holding a sensor and moving the sensor along the structure to ensure the sensor is capable of testing all desired portions of the structure. In many situations, the technician must repeatedly move the sensor side-to-side in one direction while simultaneously indexing the sensor in another direction. For a technician standing beside a structure, the technician may repeatedly move the sensor right and left, and back again, while indexing the sensor between each pass. In addition, because the sensors typically do not associate location information with the acquired data, the same technician who is manually scanning the structure must also watch the sensor display while scanning the structure to determine where the defects, if any, are located in the structure. The quality of the inspection, therefore, depends in large part upon the technician's performance, not only regarding the motion of the sensor, but also the attentiveness of the technician in interpreting the displayed data. Thus, manual scanning of structures is time-consuming, labor-intensive, and prone to human error.
Semi-automated inspection systems have been developed to overcome some of the shortcomings with manual inspection techniques. For example, the Mobile Automated Scanner (MAUS®) system is a mobile scanning system that generally employs a fixed frame and one or more automated scanning heads typically adapted for ultrasonic inspection. A MAUS system, such as a MAUS-V system, may be used with pulse-echo, shear wave, and through-transmission sensors. The fixed frame may be attached to a surface of a structure to be inspected by vacuum suction cups, magnets, or like affixation methods. Smaller MAUS systems may be portable units manually moved over the surface of a structure by a technician. However, for through-transmission ultrasonic inspection, a semi-automated inspection system requires access to both sides or surfaces of a structure which, at least in some circumstances, will be problematic, if not impossible, particularly for semi-automated systems that use a fixed frame for control of automated scan heads.
Automated inspection systems have also been developed to overcome the myriad of shortcomings with manual inspection techniques. For example, the Automated Ultrasonic Scanning System (AUSS®) system is a complex mechanical scanning system that employs through-transmission ultrasonic inspection. The AUSS system can also perform pulse echo inspections, and simultaneous dual frequency inspections. The AUSS system has robotically controlled probe arms that must be positioned proximate the opposed surfaces of the structure undergoing inspection with one probe arm moving an ultrasonic transmitter along one surface of the structure, and the other probe arm correspondingly moving an ultrasonic receiver along the opposed surface of the structure. To maintain the ultrasonic transmitter and receiver in proper alignment and spacing with one another and with the structure undergoing inspection, the AUSS-X system has a complex positioning system that provides motion control in ten axes.
One difficulty when using control systems is the connection between the control system and the inspection probe. Typically, control arms and direct attachments are used to connect a probe to a control system. Unfortunately, however, using a control arm or directly attaching a control system to a probe brings the control system into proximity with the structure under inspection. The proximity of the control system to the structure can lead to damage to the control system and the part such as instances where the control system impacts the structure.
Accordingly, a need exists for an improved non-destructive inspection device and method to inspect a structure.